


Fate Fell Short This Time

by BetweenTheClouds



Category: Bleach
Genre: Multi, Porn with Feelings, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25175155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetweenTheClouds/pseuds/BetweenTheClouds
Summary: After realizing Ichigo's never been kissed, Rukia and Renji set out to give Ichigo his first kiss, among other firsts. Set not too long after TYBW. Both Ichigo and Renji love Rukia, so there's some angst.
Relationships: Abarai Renji/Kuchiki Rukia, Abarai Renji/Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Ichigo, Abarai Renji/Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Fate Fell Short This Time

Renji slammed another cup of sake next to Ichigo, sloshing some on his sleeve. “Another one for our guest of honor! He’s finally an adult! Drink up, Ichigo!”

Ichigo sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He wasn’t much of a drinker, and this would be his fourth drink in the past hour. But as he looked around the table at all the happy, excited, tipsy people, he gave them a small smile and raised his cup to them. It was nice that they came out to celebrate with him. 

His high school graduation was last month, and Rukia wanted to do something special. She organized a small gathering in Soul Society, but once Renji got wind of it, the small gathering turned into a raucous party with enough alcohol to fill a swimming pool. Of course, Orihime, Chad, and Uryuu were invited, but they each had last minute engagements. So Ichigo came alone. He hadn’t been back to Soul Society since Ywach’s defeat.

Being back here was conflicting. Ichigo was happy to see his shinigami friends again, but he felt a sad sort of nostalgia that he didn’t entirely understand. 

He was snapped back to the present by Hinamori, asking how the graduation ceremony went. Grateful for the interruption, he told them all the highlights. 

“Ishida was salty that he didn’t get to make the graduation speech. He probably would have gotten it, but he missed so much school in the last few years it was given to somebody else. And Inoue made treats for everybody, but she was a little put out that they were hardly touched,” he relayed, laughing a little. Even though he wasn’t saying anything particularly interesting, the shinigami were fascinated by every word. Ichigo supposed the concept of a high school graduation was foreign to them. He wondered if the graduation from the shinigami academy had any similarities. 

“Oh, and I caught Keigo and Tatsuki kissing in an empty hallway,” he added, before realizing most of the people at the table didn’t know either Keigo or Tatsuki. “Apparently they’d been dating for months. Dunno why it was such a big secret.” 

That caught Ikkaku and Yumichika’s attention. “That kid who we stayed with? Didn’t know he had it in him,” Ikkaku said. 

Beside him, Yumichika smiled. “Ahhh, young love,” he murmured. 

“What about you?” Matsumoto asked, turning to Ichigo. “Are you dating anybody? What about Inoue?”

Caught by surprise, Ichigo stammered. “What? No! No, I’m not dating anybody.” Flushing, he looked into his lap and played with his fingers. 

“Hmmm … It doesn’t even look like you’ve even kissed anybody before,” Hisagi blurted, staring straight at Ichigo. His cheeks were flushed and his words slurred slightly. 

Ichigo slammed his palm down onto the table. “I’ve kissed plenty of people before!” he yelled, face redder than before. Even with his head buzzing, he doubted he was fooling anybody. 

The others laughed. Ichigo clenched his fists. It hurt. He knew they meant it as light hearted teasing, but it was just one more reminder that he didn’t belong in this world. Just like seeing his friends dating reminded him he didn’t really belong in the world of the living anymore, either. 

He never had time for dating before. When he wasn’t fighting the newest enemy, he was busy feeling useless that he lost his powers. This was the first time he could remember that he was free. He was free to go to college. He was free to get a job. He was free to date, if he wanted to. But did he want to? 

He thought of Inoue. He’s thought about it before, the possibility of them dating. In some ways, they made sense. They get along great. He knew she had feelings for him. Her endless optimism cheers him up. He likes her.  _ And she’s in the same world _ . 

Without even thinking about it, he steals a glance at Rukia. She grins, lifting her cup to him. Her violet eyes steady him for a second, and he smiles despite himself. 

And really, that’s the problem with Inoue. He likes her. But he doesn’t love her. 

Not like Ichigo saw the point in love, if what he was feeling was love. What was the point of these feelings if half of his soul was in a different world? Falling in love with a shinigami shouldn’t be allowed to happen. 

He glanced around at the others. They fit in  _ so easily _ with one another. Across the table, Yumichika lifted his sleeve in front of his mouth and whispered something in Ikkaku’s ear. Ikkaku gave him a lopsided grin in response. Matsumoto and Hisagi flirted openly with each other, like it was the most natural thing in the world. But as his eyes landed on Hinamori, he envied her the most. She flitted in and out of conversations with everybody around her, always with a smile on her face. With everything Aizen did to her, he couldn’t take away that smile. So why was Ichigo’s smile taken from him so easily? 

Even with all his friends who would travel the world to fight alongside him, Ichigo felt alone. He couldn’t help but wonder if he would ever find peace.

Then he felt a soft hand on his, and he looked up. Rukia’s eyes were on his, steadying him again. Bringing him back from despair. Her smile was gentle this time. On his other side, Renji pushed the cup of sake closer to him. After downing the sake, he was finally able to laugh at their stupidity. Because with Rukia and Renji at his side, he didn’t feel alone. 

“Don’t worry, Ichigo, I’ll kiss you,” Renji said, making a kissy face and leaning close to Ichigo. Ichigo slapped him away and grinned. 

The rest of the night went much smoother. With more drinks in him, Ichigo was able to laugh more than ever. Which was still significantly less than the average person, but it was a nice change. Even Rukia was plastered when they all broke off to head home. Rukia and Renji walked him back to the sixth division barracks, where he was staying the night with Renji. At least, they tried to walk him. All three of them were unsteady on their feet, bumping into each other every few steps. At one point, Rukia fell on her ass, causing Ichigo and Renji to burst out into uncontrollable laughter. She slapped them both on the backs of their heads when she got up. They engaged in drunken banter that none of them would remember the next day.

When they were nearing the second division barracks, Rukia pulled on Ichigo’s sleeve. “Hey Ichigo, is it true that you’ve never kissed anybody before?” Her eyes bore into his.

Ichigo deliberately looked away as he answered, scratching the back of his neck. “Uhhh … yeah. It’s true,” he confirmed. 

“Okay,” she answered. He thought that was the end of it, but then she was pulling him down by the collar, pressing her lips against his. Ichigo leaped back in surprise. Rukia didn’t move. She was still staring straight into his eyes, into his soul. Without thinking about it, he dove back in and captured her lips again. He swore, never had anything ever felt so  _ right  _ before. At that moment, it didn’t matter that worlds separated them. It only mattered that Rukia was here with him, and now he knew with absolute certainty that she returned his feelings. Her mouth parted slightly, and his did the same. Her tongue began to explore his mouth, gently at first. Then it became more insistent. His hands began to explore her back, getting lower until they cupped her ass. He felt their reiatsus raise as they began to kiss with more passion. He didn’t know how long they stayed that way, but eventually they had to come up for air. Panting heavily, they stared into each other’s eyes.

“Was I good?” Ichigo asked.

Rukia grinned up at him as she played with his shihakusho. “Mmm … yes. But every new skill requires training.”

Suddenly, he felt a strong hand clap his back. Ichigo jumped. “You two can’t hog all the fun,” Renji complained. “It’s my turn!”

Rukia smirked. “You’re always so impatient, Renji,” she murmured. But she gave him what he wanted, pulling him down to reach his lips. 

Ichigo watched them. He thought looking at them would make him more jealous. He did feel a flicker of jealousy, but he also felt curiosity and a faint trace of arousal. He brushed it off. It was the alcohol speaking, he told himself. When they parted lips, he yelled at them to keep walking or he would leave them behind. 

They continued walking, Rukia holding both Ichigo and Renji’s hands. Once in a while, she would break off to kiss one of them, but she would make sure to give equal time to both of them. She wasn’t oblivious to their jealousy, or their vulnerable hearts.

At one point, after breaking apart from Ichigo, Rukia turned to Renji. “Have you ever kissed a human, Renji? You should try it. He tastes so  _ innocent _ .” 

Ichigo expected Renji to laugh it off, or make some smartass comment. What he didn’t expect was for Renji to come stand in front of him, peering into his face. And as Renji tilted his chin up, he  _ definitely  _ didn’t expect heat to rise to his cheeks. 

“What do you say? I can give you some pointers,” Renji said casually, as if he were asking him to spar. And maybe it was the casual attitude, or maybe it was all the alcohol he’d consumed, but Ichigo found himself giving Renji a slight nod, gulping in anticipation. 

Slowly, Renji leaned down and tasted Ichigo’s lips. His kiss was rougher than Rukia’s, but it still had a gentleness to it. And when Renji’s tongue slipped inside his mouth, he understood. They both loved Rukia, but they cared for one another too. Ichigo wanted Rukia. He wanted to be with her. But he couldn’t. And if he couldn’t have her, he could accept her with Renji. It would be okay if it was Renji. With Renji, Rukia would be loved and cared for.

And if things were different, he now knew that Renji would be equally as accepting of Ichigo being with Rukia. 

Other thoughts entered Ichigo’s mind as he thought of Renji's tattoos. He wondered if he had any tattoos under his clothes and if Ichigo would ever get to see them. The thought wasn’t exactly unpleasant, he realized with a jolt. 

Breaking off the kiss, Ichigo laughed a little. “Damn, I’m having all my firsts in one night. I never expected this.”

“If you want, we can give you a few more firsts tonight,” Rukia told him. He saw unmistakable lust in her expression, and his heart sped up. “But if you don’t want to, we can just walk you home as planned.”

Ichigo’s face flushed again, and he looked from Rukia to Renji. They both just looked back at him, waiting for him to make a move. “Okay,” he nodded. He felt himself start to get hard at the thought of what they had in store for him. 

They continued exchanging kisses on their walk. Finally, they reach the sixth division barracks. Renji shushed them as they tiptoed down the hall to his room. At the doorway to his room, he stopped them and gave them a serious look. “This is it. You don’t have to do this. If you’re uncomfortable, Ichigo, I can get you to room with Rikichi instead. Rukia, we can walk you to your room.”

In response, Rukia squeezed both their hands and entered the room. She flopped on Renji’s futon. “I want this to happen,” she said confidently. “A night with my two favorite people in the world.” She smiled and patted the space next to her. “Come, Ichigo.”

Ichigo gingerly sat on one side of her, and Renji sat on the other. As if it was the most natural thing in the world, Rukia resumed their previous activities. This time, as she kissed Ichigo, she began to untie his shihakusho. She did it slowly and carefully, like she had all the time in the world. She did the same to Renji. Learning quickly, the men began to undress Rukia in the same manner. 

As the shihakusho fell off her shoulders, Ichigo wrapped his arms around her and planted soft kisses down her shoulders and back. At her front, Renji lightly brushed his fingers against her breasts. He leaned down and left light kisses on the areas where he touched. Rukia let out a tiny moan. Needing no further encouragement, Renji took one of her nipples into his mouth, flicking his tongue and sucking. Ichigo could feel her squirm against him, and he became harder.

Renji lifted his head and looked at Ichigo. “Come here,” he said roughly. Once Ichigo came around to Rukia’s front, she grabbed his hand and placed it on her other breast. Ichigo gently rubbed her nipple with his thumb, watching in awe as it hardened under his touch. Copying Renji’s movements, he lowered his mouth to her nipple and gave it a few licks. Feeling Rukia jolt under him, he started to suck. Rukia was panting heavily, one hand lost in Ichigo’s hair and the other in Renji’s hair. 

Suddenly, Renji dove down to Rukia’s pussy. He put his mouth on her clit, alternately licking and sucking like Ichigo was doing to her nipple. She arched her back and let out a loud moan. Unable to resist any longer, Rukia fell back onto the futon, lying down. 

Ichigo hovered above her, still paying with her nipples. With no warning, she grabbed his cock and started moving her hand along it. He noticed how big his cock looked when it was held by her tiny hand. He glanced at Rukia’s face, and saw that she was thinking the same thing. 

Her hand on his cock moved more erratically as they continued licking and sucking. Rukia became rigid underneath them, then started to shake. Ichigo looked up and saw her flushed, sweaty face as she came crashing down in waves, moaning louder than before. Her black hair was plastered to her forehead, and Ichigo thought she had never looked more beautiful. He leaned down and captured her lips, soft and sweet. 

Renji resurfaced, his mouth covered in Rukia’s juices. His expression was smug. “She’s ready,” he announced. “You can go first,” he told Ichigo. 

Ichigo nodded shortly at him, trying not to betray how nervous he felt. Renji moved over, letting Ichigo straddle Rukia’s legs. He positioned himself at Rukia’s entrance, looking to her for permission. She smiled at him and whispered, “Fuck me, Ichigo.” 

He needed no further encouragement. He gently pressed the tip of his cock into her, watching for her reactions. She moaned and bit her lip, lifting her hips up to meet his. He went in deeper, slowly. It was such a strange sensation feeling her open up for him. Once he was all the way inside, he pressed his whole body against her, touching her forehead with his own. He opened his eyes and stared into hers. All he could think was,  _ Finally _ . 

He lifted himself up again and began to thrust inside her. Slowly at first, then faster and harder. She writhed and moaned underneath him. She was getting wetter, and his cock moved so easily in her. Ichigo flipped her over so that she was on top, and she moved her hips steadily, grinding against him. Only then did Ichigo tune into Renji’s reiatsu. He knew that even though Renji pretty much orchestrated this whole thing, he was still a little jealous watching his friend fuck the woman he loves. So he motioned for Renji to come closer, and he took the other man’s cock in his hand, beginning to stroke it. Rukia looked over at Renji and grabbed his hand, gripping it tightly. 

They probably looked a little silly like that, all connected through different body parts. But it was the biggest comfort Ichigo had felt since the last war. His thoughts were interrupted when Rukia started shaking above him. With a muffled scream, she collapsed on top of him. Ichigo swept the hair off her face and kissed her. “You’re so beautiful when you come,” he whispered into her ear. Her eyes shone when she gazed up at him.

Ichigo felt himself getting closer, so he turned to Renji. “I think it’s your turn,” he said, grinning. Lifting Rukia off of him carefully, he kissed her and set her down on the futon.

Rukia got down on all fours for Renji, giving him a mischievous smirk from over her shoulder. Renji groaned before positioning himself behind her. “I’ve been wanting to do this forever,” he growled. 

Renji thrusted into her fast and hard. Rukia clawed at the sheets, trying to keep her moans to a reasonable level. It did hurt Ichigo to watch them, but he figured it was only fair after Renji had to watch him and Rukia. Ichigo marveled that while Rukia and Renji’s fucking was rougher than it was with Ichigo, it is no less loving. Renji kept lifting Rukia’s hair off her neck to leave small kisses, and his hands moved to the small of her back protectively. 

Ichigo noticed Rukia reaching out to him, so he stood in front of her. “Let me taste you,” she commanded. Ichigo kneeled in front of her, letting her explore his cock. Her movements were just as erratic as they were before, since Renji was still fucking her, but it felt so good when Rukia took Ichigo into her mouth. Her tongue darted around the head of his cock, making Ichigo see white spots. Then she took him in deeper, and Ichigo almost lost it right there.

Noticing Ichigo’s reactions, Rukia smirked. “Just a little bit longer, Ichigo,” she purred. “We all have to come together.” Then Ichigo noticed that Rukia was starting to go rigid again.

“Again?” he groaned. “But you’ve already come twice!”

She didn’t respond, but she purred before devouring Ichigo’s cock again. Renji leaned over to Rukia and tasted Ichigo’s lips again. The kiss was saltier than before. Ichigo couldn’t help but react to Renji’s touch. He couldn’t wait any longer. 

At the same time he erupted into Rukia’s mouth, he felt her shudder. In the next moment, Renji pulled out of Rukia and came in spurts all down her back. 

“That’s going to be so hard to clean,” Rukia complained, but Ichigo could tell from her face she didn’t really mind. 

“Shut up,” Renji grinned, and kissed her. 

The three of them fell back on the futon, Rukia in between her two men. Ichigo lay back, his hands resting underneath his head. “Thanks, guys,” he said, looking up at the ceiling. He felt at peace. Rukia and Renji smiled at him. 

They laid there in silence for what seemed like hours. Eventually, he heard Renji’s snores. He cast a sideways glance at Rukia. She was still awake, staring at the ceiling. Now was his chance. He had to ask, no matter what her answer was.

“Rukia?”

“Yes?”

“If … If things were different, if I was a real shinigami and lived in Soul Society, would you … Would you choose me over Renji?” His voice was open and vulnerable, reminding her of that fifteen year old boy lying in the rain. 

Rukia closed her eyes. All of a sudden, it looked as though a huge wave of stress passed over her. “How am I supposed to answer that, Ichigo? Things  _ aren’t  _ different.”

“But they could be,” Ichigo ground out stubbornly. 

She let out a quiet, bitter laugh. “How? Am I going to give up everything I’ve ever known, everything I’ve ever worked for, to live in the world of the living? Or are you going to give up your family, your friends, your  _ mortality _ , to live with me in Soul Society?” His silence answered her more than words ever could.

“I just wanna know,” he tried again.

Rukia opened her eyes, turning to Ichigo. “What use is it, Ichigo? If I say yes, it will hurt you. If I say no, it will hurt you. I've accepted that this is the way things are. We can only move forward on our own paths.” 

Ichigo had expected this. Rukia was a person who didn’t dwell on things she couldn’t change. He knew this about her. But he was still a teenage boy, and he was used to running into situations headfirst. He knew he would always regret it if he wasn’t honest now.

“I used to think I could change the world,” he whispered, sliding closer to her. 

“You did,” she replied, slipping her hand into his. “I love you.” She told him this not only because she meant it, but also because he needed to hear it. 

Ichigo smiled and squeezed her hand. “I love you too.” 

They fell into silence again, tracing their fingers on one another’s skin. “You know, Ichigo, if I die and get reborn into the world of the living, I’ll come find you and we can be together. We can live human lives, and grow old together.” 

The thought made Ichigo smile, but then he realized what that meant. “Wait a minute! That means I’ll have to wait at least eighteen years for you to grow up! What if I’m an old man by then?”

“It doesn’t matter, you’ll still love me,” Rukia laughed. “I’ll make sure of it.”

They were so busy teasing each other and laughing, they didn’t notice that Renji’s snores stopped at some point during their conversation.

His soul was definitely overcast, but there was a ray of sunshine threatening to peek through. Rukia loved him. She loved Renji too, but he was beginning to be okay with that. Maybe it was more than just different worlds. Maybe it all came down to timing. If Ichigo had realized he loved Rukia after he rescued her from being executed, and if he told her then, he’s almost certain Rukia would have chosen him over Renji. 

He thought of Rukia’s words and sighed. There were so many could have beens and should have beens, it was pointless trying to work it all out. Rukia was in front of him right now, so he had to treasure the time they had left.

After playful roughhousing with Ichigo, Rukia turned around to poke Renji. “Looks like he’s still asleep. We should cuddle him so he doesn’t get cold.”

Ichigo crossed his arms. “You can cuddle him. I’ll stay here and cuddle you.” 

So Rukia snuggled against Renji’s back, flopping an arm around him, and Ichigo did the same to her. It was nice, being all together like this. For a fleeting moment, Ichigo thought it would be great if they could always be together like this. But he would be returning home tomorrow, and Rukia and Renji would probably continue doing this. Or maybe they would wait for Rukia’s feelings for Ichigo to subside first. Either way, Ichigo wouldn’t be there.

Before succumbing to sleep, Ichigo thought about how beautifully fucked up the three of them were. Maybe it was the pre-sleep delirium, but Ichigo felt that they all fit together perfectly, like pieces in a jigsaw puzzle. How peculiar that the two people who were breaking his heart were healing it at the same time. He held onto Rukia tighter and breathed in her jasmine scent.

Just for this one night, he was complete.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something about Ichigo and Renji being jealous, but ultimately accepting, over Rukia and somehow I came up with this. I've never written anything this explicit, so I have no idea how it turned out. Constructive criticism welcomed! 
> 
> I've been an IchiRuki fan since the beginning, but I've become quite fond of RenRuki as well. I think if both men were both in the same place with her, it would be really hard for Rukia to choose. 
> 
> Title is from Feeling This by Blink 182.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Bleach.


End file.
